


Roses, Lilys, & Baby's Breath

by Poisonous_Starlight



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2016 HBB, Abigail Hobbs Dies/Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, HBB, Hannibal and Will are fatherly towards Abigail, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a corpse, Hannibal/Corpse Bride AU, Jack Crawford as clergyman/police, M/M, Multiple chapters, NBC Hannibal Big Bang, NBCHannibalBigBang, Romance, Slow Build, Wedding, Will Graham as Victor Van Dort, Will and Hannibal get married, death mentioned, hannibalbigbang, marriage beyond death, other characters will make appearances, prompt was mine, storyline will follow the Tim Burton movie just with some Hannibal twists in along the way, typical mentions of body mutilation like in TV series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonous_Starlight/pseuds/Poisonous_Starlight
Summary: Hannibal/Corpse Bride AU: Will is the young heir to his fish merchant parents company and is arranged to marry the daughter of well to do family in hopes to move up in society. However Will is seen as strange and has never been a people person, he isn't in love with his arranged match who happens to be his long time friend, Alana Bloom. Messing up the ceremony Will flees into the dark forest and while absent mindlessly reciting his vows he brings the corpse of Hannibal Lecter back from the grave. He's thrown into the underworld where he meets a variety of characters, more alive than the living. Will finds himself drawn to the mysterious yet charming dead man who connects with him more than any living person ever has. Soon Hannibal's dark past begins to come to light and Will must choose between siding with his newlywed husband or the living world he still belongs to. [Hannibal as Emily, Will as Victor Van Dort and everyone from Hannibal to appear as well. Story line will pretty much fit the movie of Corpse Bride with some Hannibal twists and turns along the way.] My contribution to the 2016 Hannibal Big Bang!





	1. Chapter 1

In a small town, the days slip by one after another. No music or children’s laughter, the place is as quiet as a morgue. The townspeople go about their daily lives. The smell of fish drifts through the air as well as a small blue butterfly. A tiny splash of color drifting around the black and white world of life.

It wanders through the open window of a young man preparing for one of the biggest days of his life. He notices it and manages a smile as it circles around him then goes back to it flying freely. For a moment he felt jealous of its freedom.

Today Will Graham, the son of a fish merchant was to have his wedding rehearsal with the daughter of an aristocrat. Despite the girl being his childhood friend he knew she didn’t love him. Nor did he feel that type of affection towards her anymore. Marrying without love was something he had never hoped to do; his parents were a great example of what that could lead to. However because of his invert behavior his parents deemed it necessary to marry him off in order to climb up the aristocracy ladder. Will had tried to argue with his father that if they’d made some changes the business could grow without anyone’s help but of course they refused to listen to him.

Therefore there he was in his hand-me-down suit trying to adjust his curls so his mother wouldn’t nag him; she hated his beard enough as it was. Even though his vision wasn’t horrible he would wear his glasses when he was in uncomfortable situations. He adjusted them as he took one last look in the mirror, letting out a heavy sigh.

Outside he heard the trotting of a horse pulling a carriage followed by the shouts of his parents. “Will, let’s get going! We cannot be late for the wedding!” his mother screeched.

“To be perfectly clear it’s just the rehearsal, my dear.” His father corrected her.

“It’s a glorious day for the wedding rehearsal then! Hurry along Will! We’re going to be late!” she continued shouting as he could plainly hear her stepping into the old rickety carriage.

His father added “Assuming nothing bad happens that we don’t really know about…” before also stepping in.

Sighing one last time he made his way downstairs and joined them.

Immediately when he sat across from them his mother gave him a once over and rolled her eyes. “We have to fix that hair of yours before the actual wedding!”

Will ignored her by staring out the window, despite it being day the town was so dull colored it looked to be night. Almost every wall was advertising their fish company yet no one in town really paid attention since they were so fixated on their dreary routine lives. Driving through the village he saw men butchering fish, while skillfully they displayed no emotion. Will thought to himself he would’ve rather been cleaning fish or better off fishing than having to deal with this scrutiny.

To add to the pressure he could hear the echoes of the morning announcements, “Hear ye! Hear ye! Twenty minutes till Graham and Bloom wedding rehearsal!” He had to visually picture a calming stream to hold in his anger.

Being the only son of a merchant, his personal business always ended up the gossip of the little community. It added to the reasons why he never liked to go out in public.

“Oh I do hope nothing unexpected happens today! Everything must go according to plan! Our son marries the daughter of our rich neighbor, our name is carried on, and we move up the society ladder!” his mother began fanning herself harder. “We can finally put our past behind us!”

His dad said “Everything will turn out fine I’m sure!”

“I wouldn’t bet on that…” Will murmured.

“Don’t mumble, Will! You’ll disturb the Blooms, we have to make a good impression!” his mother scowled, still fanning herself “We’ve hooked a good opportunity to move up into the higher societies! All we need to do is reel in the girl.” The smile on her face was no doubt from picturing the big dowry they would get from the marriage.

“My head is already reeling, mother. We shouldn’t be doing this; we’re fine where we are.” Will expressed but kept his head down.

“Now Will, we have discussed this countless times and already concluded this is what must be done! This union will help us and you can finally begin a family of your own.” His dad tapped his cane against Will’s hand-me-down shoes.

“Right! We’ll-! I mean you’ll benefit greatly my boy!” Will could read his mother so clearly, he knew what she really wanted to say was she was finally getting a better life than the life of a fish merchant’s wife.

Will rolled his eyes, cursing at himself for even trying to argue when his parents who never listened in the end. This whole marriage was for their sake, not his.

He sucked in a breath when he realized, by looking out the window, that they had arrived in front of the estate.

“Oh! Oh! We’re here! Let’s get on inside! Will, remember to stand straight! And speak up; we have to show the Blooms you’re a good catch!” Will’s mother was going on and on as they exited the carriage.

Will tuned her out and did his best not to run away, he tried to turn back but his mother practically yanked him forward to the doors.

She rang the doorbell and the giant doors opened to a deteriorating old mansion with high ceilings and a staircase with crafted railings but covered in dust.

A butler greeted them and his parents walked ahead of him as he slowly kept his distance. Descending from the staircase were the Blooms, looking uninterested as they neared the other old pair. The butler introduced each of them and right away Will’s father tried to suck up to them, they barely bat an eyelash when his mother smacked him with her fan. Keeping his eyes down Will still felt like all eyes were on him and he had to focus on staying calm.

Mrs. Bloom stated they would be taking tea in the west drawing room as she led them down the hall. His parents eagerly followed but Will took the opportunity to stay behind.

He took a deep breath as he reveled in the silence. He spotted a piano nearby and sat down on the bench, he stared at the large instrument. It was quite impressive unfortunately while Will would’ve liked to play it he never learned how. His mind was never patient enough to learn new things and he couldn’t keep his concentration in a crowd of people watching him. Still he ran his hands across the keys; they felt cool against his burning skin. He then looked around; searching for something he thought would be running around wagging its tail.

“She’s not here, Will.” A female voice said echoing from above. He quickly turned around as he saw Alana Bloom watching him at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a full length dark maroon dress with stripes that made her look thinner than she already was. Her long black hair was pinned up in a tight bun and her pale skin was cut my bright red lipstick.

He actually met her light blue eyes as he asked “Why not?”

She began walking down “Applesauce is at our maid’s house, as much as I would’ve liked to have kept her here for you…since I know well enough you prefer a dog’s company than a human’s, my parents insisted it wasn’t proper to have her bothering the guests. So, sorry to disappoint you.” Alana gave a small smile.

Will stood up when she reached the bottom and approached him “You make it sound like I like your dog more than you.”

“Because you do.” She immediately replied, “You’ve been like that since we were kids, caring more about feeding a hungry dog than your parent’s scolding.” Alana smiled “That’s a quality I always liked about you.” Alana had always been very perceptive about everything and everyone she saw. While Will understood it made her all the more sympathetic he was still never comfortable being under her analyzing sea hued eyes. She realized early on this skill was why they couldn’t be a couple, she’d always be too curious about his mind.

Will’s lip curled into a half smile, “But could you put up with all my bad qualities for the rest of your life?” it came out a little more negative than he intended.

Alana didn’t lose her smile but tipped her head to the side “You’re still too harsh on yourself, Will.” He looked away, “I wish you would have some confidence.”

“You try living with my parents for 21 years.” He scoffed as he began to wrinkle his tie.

“Will, it’s because of the way your parents are that you should try to become stronger. If you were you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Alana tried to get him to meet her eyes again.

He sighed but smiled weakly “Alana…don’t you ever get tired of repeating the same advice to me? And of me never listening?”

She pursed her lips before smiling and grabbing his hand “True I get pissed off every time…but you’re my friend, Will. I’ll always worry about you.”

“Then as my friend Alana Bloom, I should be honest and tell you I don’t want to get married.” Will said satirically, his eyebrows and shoulders raised.

Alana went along with his joking “I’ll be sincere too Will, I feel the same.” Then she looked down at her hands when her tone suddenly got serious “Also I’m…already engaged.”

Now Will really was surprised “Oh?”

“Her name’s Margot…” she finally met his eyes.

“Oh!” he understood what Alana wasn’t saying out loud. “Why haven’t you said anything until now?”

This time she ran her fingers across the piano, hitting a few notes “We didn’t make it official until just recently, well actually it’ll never be seen as official…however it will be between us. Anyway I just haven’t found the opportunity to break it to my folks. We talked about possibly eloping…”

Will interrupted “Are you thinking of leaving me planted at the altar?” he really hoped she wasn’t considering it. It wasn’t the humiliation that would get to him but his parents never ending badgering for ruining their dreams of luxury.

She scowled at him “Now Will, how could you think I’d do that to you! I know how much you despise your pestering parents I wouldn’t cause you to suffer on my behalf.” Her features softened again “Just give me some time to give my folks the news. I promise I’ll tell them tonight, alright?” Will sighed, trying to ease his nerves “Okay…” “I do have a favor to ask of you though…” he looked at her suspiciously “Today just please go along with this engagement charade?” Will began to roll his eyes as he turned away “Please Will! Just get through this wedding rehearsal with me and that’ll be the end of it. As my friend, please do this favor for me?” she pleaded as she touched his shoulder.

When it came to his only friend he could never turn her down, he groaned but answered “Alright, alright…but I can’t promise things will go smoothly…” he warned.

She linked arms with him, “You’ll be fine.” Will mirrored her smile “And thank you.”

“Consider it an engagement present.” He joked.

“You cheapskate, I expect a real present too.” They both laughed as they headed towards the Bloom’s practice room.

 

* * *

 

“Master Graham, from the beginning…again!” an aggravated voice yelled.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine.” The minister Jack Crawford looked sternly at an equally frustrated Will.

For the last three hours they all had been stuck in the small room watching Will mess up his vows over and over again. Alana’s parents had grown bored and were nodding off while Will’s parents were constantly evaluating and nitpicking all of Will’s mistakes, not helping his growing nerves. Alana could see Will was practically in his own hell and tried to soothe him the best she could.

“Let’s try it again, shall we?” Jack instructed even though he rolled his eyes. Jack Crawford had known Will a good majority of his life, not only was he a minister but the head village police official. He knew everyone in town and was a force to be reckoned with, so once you got on his bad side you were on his list for life. Right now Will wasn’t fixing Jack’s impression that while Will was a smart young man he was horrible under pressure.

All the while Will could read his exact thoughts as well as everyone else’s and felt like he was on fire. He seriously thought about dosing himself in wine and lighting himself with the burning candle in his hand. He kept pushing on though “Alright…W…With this hand….” He raised a shaky and sweaty left hand as well as the other that held the candle.

“Right hand, Will.” Jack corrected.

Will winced and fixed his mistake, never looking Jack or anyone in the eye. “Sorry…With…With this hand I will…” he took Alana’s hand and they began taking the steps to the pretend altar, “I-I will…!” because he wasn’t looking Will ended up bumping into the table, dropping his lit candle and the cups filled with wine.

His mother screamed his name as his father rushed to help put out the candle fire; Jack closed his bible and proceeded to clean the wine.

Will was frozen in place; he messed everything up just as he warned Alana he would and wished so much he could disappear. After they cleaned his mess, Will’s parents turned all their attention to him and began to yell about what a clumsy fool he was. Will felt them crowd on him, their judging stares piercing into him, and began to feel claustrophobic. Somewhere in their scowling Jack also joined in by recommending strongly he needed to learn his vows.

Finally Will had enough and stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him. He heard the shouting of his parents and Alana but ignored them all as he began sprinting away.

Will ran and ran until he could no longer see anyone or any buildings, far out when he reached the old stone bridge leading to the woodlands.

The sun had set and the moon was soon climbing to fill its place, its first last rays of light started to come from behind the ever cloudy sky. Even when the sun shined bright on a nice day the town still looked grey and grim, much like at the moment.

At night it was a somewhat better overview. Will placed his hands on the cold stones and began to take deep breaths.

He reveled in the silence, finally calming down and his head quieting. “That couldn’t have gone better…” he ridiculed himself. “Alana must be upset with me…I warned her this could’ve happened…!” he clenched his hands.

 _(No…this was all my fault…I just couldn’t keep it together…)_ he frowned at his reflection then was startled by the yelling of the town crier.

“Hear ye! Hear ye! Graham and Bloom wedding rehearsal ended in calamity! Fishy fiancée could end up canned!” he announced the headline while ringing his annoying bell. Will felt like the man only said the last line because he met his eyes and no doubt recognized him.

He grimaced as he turned away from the town and proceeded to the woods.

There was soft light touching the tops of the trees but the snow below gave off its own glow.

Will felt the chill of the air and had shoved his hands in his coat when he felt something in the right pocket. He brought it out and it was a ring.

It was the ring he was supposed to have used at the rehearsal that he never got the chance to. His father had given it to him in preparation of today, his father claiming it might not have been anything extravagant for the Bloom’s taste but it filled its purpose.

Will actually found the ring pretty, though it was simple it had a nice shine. He stared at it now almost feeling sorry for the tiny object that it would never be used properly. It’d either wind back in his father’s dusty storage or sold for what little money his mother could get for it.

Still walking beyond the trees he thought aloud “Even if it weren’t for this farce I don’t see why I should know the vows…I have no use for them…even if they are…beautiful.” He looked one more time at the ring then placed it back into his pocket, “I highly doubt I’ll ever actually recite them to anyone-” he stops when he notices movement between the tall slender trees.

He stays perfectly still and listens carefully.

Will sees antlers coming out of the darkness. A magnificent stag huffs cold air then stares when it spots Will. Every part of it was black and had a blue hue when the moonlight hit its fur, its eyes were dark and they showed no fear. Will smiles at the creature as it retreated back into its habitat.

Will went back to his monologue as he continued walking on autopilot, “Alana needs to tell her parents the truth soon, then I’ll just have to deal with my parents and not this extra stress. Maybe I’ll even get them to rethink the business structure too!” he scoffed at his sarcasm “Hmph…Right. Like that’ll be their first priority. I must quite the wishful thinker huh?” he asked a nearby crow sitting on a bare tree limb, who only cocked his head at him.

“I’m certain right now they’re _not_ looking for a potential back up engagement after this little fiasco.” He said acidly, “The least they’ve could’ve done was let me find someone on my own…I’ll just scroll down my list of friends and acquaintances!” he pretended to be flipping through a book.

He rubbed his face as he let out a soft sob.

From long ago, Will had never been the social type. He hated all the parties his parents would host and even when a few guests would come over. All day he’d stay locked up in his room to avoid them, reading and busying his mind. Anything but to have to face a stranger and have them look at him oddly.

Since he was a child he was seen as peculiar.

He’d spend more time at his father’s workplace then playing with the school children, even as a teenager he’d rather be fishing in solitude than the dances. When someone tried to get close they’d always eventually become uncomfortable when Will talked about his personal problems. Alana who he knew since he was younger had always had a curiosity about him and although she was a friend he knew she’d never truly understand him. Therefore he preferred to stay alone then have someone abandon him.

The loneliness didn’t help him in the end.

In the silence he’d be tormented by things other than the mocking stares and gossip from the townspeople.

Will had nightmares.

Not just your typical nightmares…but real horrific scenes that made any adult have a look of revulsion when he described them.

His mother about had a meltdown at the magnitude of humiliation she would have if her son were to be classified as ‘special’ or ‘insane’.

His father more than once aggressively tried to discipline his fear away but all it did was cause him to close up.

After many, many talks with doctors and psychiatrists, all done in the utmost secrecy, he was dismissed simply as having an active imagination.

Growing up he learned how to better hide his emotions. However the nightmares were still around, even at his current age but now he kept quiet about them. His visions, hallucinations, and feelings he kept bottled up the best he could. Though sometimes he felt like his mind was melting.

Deep down inside he sometimes wished he could talk to someone other than a medical professional.

Someone who he could confide in and wouldn’t make him criticize his existence. Of all the impossibilities, finding that someone seemed like the most difficult. A friend was about as likely to happen to him as reciting the marriage vows.

 _(The day I find someone who can understand me will be the day I get married and say those vows without problem…)_ he thought then stopped walking as he argued with himself “Well…they really aren’t that difficult…it’s just a few simple vows.”

Will was now in a small circular clearing, one giant twisted old tree was at the center and the moon was at its highest point now.

Still Will hadn’t noticed the rising fog or silence of the forest as he took a big breath “How did they go again…? Ah…!”

He lifted his right hand, “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.” He raised an invisible cup to the moon then looked around as he snapped a piece of twig and mimicked lighting a candle “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring…” he took out the gold band.

“I ask you…to be mine.” He slid it on a branch where it fit perfectly into place.

Will felt accomplished for a brief moment then felt a sudden gush of wind.

Leaves floated above him and not only had he seen the eerie mist but the vast number of crows surrounding him all along the trees. They all seemed to be watching him closely, that’s when Will heard a rumble.

Something sounded like it was snapping and rocks were being moved, he panicked looking everywhere for signs of someone being near.

He was alone like he’d been the whole time…then screamed when something grabbed his arm. The branch Will had placed his ring on gripped onto him like a snake and looking closely at it now it resembled a hand.

Whatever it was it dragged him forward toward the ground. The force was strong as iron but Will struggled to break free. He pulled with all his might and fell backward when he came loose, but the arm came with him.

He stared in shock at it then shook it off him however he didn’t have time to think when another arm broke from the ground and clawed at the frozen soil.

The ground continued to break apart and lowly quaked as something struggled to break free.

Then bursting and slowly rising from below was a body.

Moonlight highlighted its terrifying outline, Will never once blinking or taking his eyes off it.

The figure of a man arose as Will watched in pure horror.

A cloth had been covering its face and with a skeleton hand it pulled it off as a chilling voice answered “I do.”

Will now saw the man’s face and instinctively tried to get away.

He was crawling on the ground at first before standing up and running.

His clothes had ripped in some parts and his breath was fogging his glasses so he threw them away, not caring about anything other than getting away.

Will dared to look behind him and saw the corpse’s shape following closely behind.

While crossing a small lake he lost his footing and fell forward. He bumped his head against a stone but ignored the pain as he realized he was smack in the middle of a graveyard.

When he looked up the dead man was still coming towards him so he scrambled back to his feet and continued running as fast as he could. Not thinking if he was going in the right direction or not, only to get away from this nightmare come to life.

The bitter cold air burned his lungs and the pain on his head was increasing, causing his vision to get a little blurry.

Still he ran until he saw the opening in the woods. To his sweet relief he saw the stone bridge and finally stopped, looking back to the forest to see if he was still being chased.

He saw nothing for the next few minutes and heard nothing but his heavy breathing.

Believing it was finally over he started to turn around to head back to town.

The apparition stopped him in his tracks.

A scream was at his lips but refused to come out as the undead man approached him. The crows were flying around them.

The moonlight revealed the tall man’s high cheekbones, slightly disheveled silvery blonde locks, thin lips, sanguine eyes, and blue rotting flesh.

He put one skeleton hand on Will’s shaking shoulder while the normal hand caressed his sweaty face, in his ghostly voice the corpse whispered “You may kiss…the bride.”

Everything began to get fuzzy as Will was frozen in place.

Will was furiously trembling and his eyes no doubt were bulging out of his head, his breath hitching in his throat as a pair of icy lips connected with his.

The world turned to darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham deals with all sorts of new experiences down in the underworld where his new 'husband' has taken him. He tries to communicate with the corpse of Hannibal Lecter who he finds to be both charming and kind yet still yearns for the world above. His unusual newlywed adventure has barely begun.

_ Dread. _

_ Fear.  _

_ Black crows surrounding him. _

_ The frosty air burning his lungs and his body aching from running. _

_ The earth breaking and a body rising to meet him. _

_ A corpse.  _

_ Rotting flesh, dark eyes, and blue tinted thin lips connecting with his. _

_ A voice saying “I do.” _

 

As Will felt his eyes open he thought he saw the form of a skull as the darkness faded away. He awaked to a much more bizarre scene.

“Hey he’s waking up!” he heard excited voices above him and all around. “We got a breather over here, fellas!”

“New arrival! New arrival!” Young and old voices, ones he didn’t recognize.

“He fainted earlier…” there was the voice from before, the deep smooth words of the nameless man “Are you alright, Will?” a skeleton hand lightly held his head up.

He blinked several times “Wh-what happened…?” his head was pounding, heart beating rapidly.

“Look at em’, he’s still soft!” a child’s voice came from a small skeleton, he poked Will’s cheek.

The sight made Will jerk up and stumble to his feet “Oh! Wh-Wha-! What on earth-!” his surprise didn’t end as the horror grew to the scene of various corpses in what could only be an old saloon.

“A toast then!” some corpses clinked pitchers of some drink, some losing their arms in the process while others had the beverage go straight out of their skeletal bodies the moment they drank. “To the newlyweds!” they all rejoiced.

Will’s eyes widened more in shock “Newlyweds…!?”

Suddenly everyone’s eyes were on the mysterious man, who slowly approached Will “In the woods...you did very well in reciting your vows.” he held out his fleshless hand with Will’s gold band. 

Dark eyes looked into Will’s blue circles, sending a chill throughout his whole body as he remembered the unbelievable events from before. He just couldn’t comprehend anything anymore. “I...I did…?” he stumbled back to hit a bar counter, only to hear more commotion. 

“Coming through! C’mon people let a head through!” this voice came from the severed head of a man.”Welcome young man! My name is Frederick Chilton, well regarded among my peers, and I will be in charge of creating your wedding feast!” he smiled up at Will who was still befuddled by the anomaly. 

“How considerate of you, Frederick.” The male corpse beside Will gave a small smile as if he was amused.

Will’s heart continued to race in his chest and he just couldn’t wrap his head around anything, no longer able to keep calm he screamed “Enough! Th-This is madness! I-I need some answers! What’s going on here!? Where am I!?” he stepped away to look at everyone then turned back to the man wearing his ring “Who are you!?”

The room went quiet.

The corpse responded “It’s a bit of a long story, Will.” he locked eyes with him and Will felt frozen in place.

“It’s a pretty tragic story too.” a female voice interrupted, Will turned around to see a young girl joining the crowd, “Although probably not as tragic as some…” she had long hair and light blue eyes, freckles visible even with her pale blue skin. Her exposed throat made it evident how she met her fate. She smiled at Will then it grew even wider when she looked at the dead man “You’re finally back!” she ran and hugged him, he in return kissed her forehead. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Will…” the man turned back to him, “I’d like you to meet Abigail, my daughter.” he announced fondly.

The increasing amount of shock made Will go speechless. He had to admit that while all the other skeletons and bodies scared him to some degree, this girl looking to be no more than a teenager looked the least terrifying. Abigail looked Will up and down “Geeze he already looks pale as a ghost Hannibal, what did you do to him?” some of the corpses laughed along while Hannibal said nothing but squeezed her harder against him as a sign of affection.

The severed head spoke up “Nice to see you Abigail my dear, I was beginning to think you didn’t enjoy our company as much as Hannibal's.”

“Oh come now, Chilton.” she smiled and took a stool at the bar “Who would ever get tired of seeing your lovely head running around trying to manage this place?” she teased him by try to knock him over with one of her slender fingers.

Chilton looked at her amusingly “Very funny. Also I resent what you said earlier about how Hannibal’s story being more tragic, if anything mine is a bigger tragedy!”

At that everyone started to huddle around them, one man who was torn in half argued “You’ve got to be joking Chilton, my story is far worse!”

Another who had five swords in his body began to shout “I’m sure it ain’t worser than mine!”

Some skeletons began tearing off their own limbs so they could hit each other as the music seemed to get louder, more corpses began to argue amongst one another as Chilton could be heard yelling that he was just a head.

The commotion was too much for a panicked Will and he pushed his way out of the crowd as he ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Hannibal noticed immediately and began to follow.

As he ran down alleyways his thoughts refused to calm down  _ (This can’t be happening...this can’t be happening...this cannot be happening!! _ ) he ran into more rotting corpses who greeted him but continued to run, his legs felt shaky and he was beginning to feel extremely tired. Yet he couldn’t think of anything else to do but keep running.

He saw all matters of odd and peculiar sights and as his legs began to give out he found a small corner, away from anyone’s sights and quiet enough for him to think.  _ (Why is this happening…? How is this happening? Am I dead? No that’s not possible! I was alive when this happened….I’m alive. I’m alive. I’m alive!)  _ He sat down and pulled his knees close as he tangled his hands in his curls.  _ (This isn’t real...this isn’t real...it can’t be real...how can this be real? Is this real…?) _

Will sat in silence as he slowly began to calm down, the best he could manage at least. He wiped away sweat coming from his brow and tried to warm his hands as well as the rest of his body. With all the ruckus he hadn’t realized he was as cold as death.

That same soothing voice from before called to him “Will?” part of him didn’t want to answer and keep hiding but he looked up to those dark eyes “Are you alright?”

At first Will wanted to be sarcastic but he looked away as he answered honestly “...No.” his trembling had settled from earlier however it didn’t stop completely.

The man stayed quiet for a moment then said “Come with me, I’d like to take you somewhere very special.” he extended his skeletal hand at first but then swiftly switched hands, clearly in attempt to make Will less nervous.

The gesture made Will almost want to laugh as he thought  _ (Hmm, a corpse trying to be considerate of me...can’t say I was expecting that.)  _ he looked around and figured he had enough of hiding, slowly he took the outstretched hand and was pulled up. He was met with a gentle smile which he found didn’t bother him this time.

 

* * *

 

Even though Will was tired from all the running he did he continued to follow the reanimated man up a long staircase. The rail was black and looked very old, all the stone was grey and cracked. At the very top of the hill was a small sitting area, the bench looked comforting to Will when he saw it but his attention diverted when he looked ahead. 

A small gasp came from him when he witnessed the spectacular view.

The sky was dark, a mixture of blue and black, fog was drifting down below but the lights from the houses made it appear like the night sky.

To Will it was like seeing the ocean at night when he was out on the fishing boats as a child, small lights above and below. It was the one thing he missed most after his father deemed him unfit to be physically involved in the business.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the corpse asked as he looked equally intrigued by the sight.

“I’ve never seen a view like this back home…” Will heard himself say “At home...I mean where I come from there’s not really any good scenery...the town is so dark sometimes it seems like the day never comes…”

The corpse commented in a solemn voice“I must admit if there’s one thing we aren’t able to do down here...it’s being able to see the sky again.”

“This place still seems much more livelier than...up there. There it felt like constantly being in a morgue, n-no offense I mean.” Will kept finding it so easy to speak with the man he kept forgetting he was actually speaking to a corpse.

The man only remarked “Down here we are no longer held back by the limitations of life, our bodies may be more fragile however we no longer feel pain. Everyone no longer needs to worry or have fear for what lies beyond death...some have said this was even better than living.”

Will looked at him and didn’t think as he asked “Do...you agree with them on that?”

He didn’t reply right away, then stared down as he put his skeleton hand on the rail “It isn’t what I expected...but it’s tolerable.” he met Will’s eyes “And after all...in the end I was still able to meet you.” his eyes were warm as his thin lips formed a soft smile, causing Will’s heart to act weirdly.

He diverted his eyes “M-May I sit down?”

The man looked behind him “Of course.” Will immediately went to the bench and felt relieved to get off his feet, the corpse sat right beside him.

Will’s shoulders felt stiff once more and he squeezed his hands together as he took deep breaths, dreading to finally speak of the main question plaguing him. He breathed in “We...We can’t possibly be married...right?” the corpse said nothing, so Will continued “I mean we’re both...males. Even in normal....circumstances this still wouldn’t be possible.”

Right away the man answered “According to my knowledge the marriage vows are binding regardless of the other party’s sex. In the old days so long as the marriage was consummated the man and women were legally married...also I regard wearing your ring as a symbol that we are binded.” there was no doubt nor hesitation in his speech.

Will fumbled with his words, he covered his eyes as he pulled his hair “I-It’s just-! I-I don’t...I still don’t understand how...how any of this is possible…I don’t even...know your name...” his heart was beginning to panic again.

The bench creaked a little as Will felt the man shifting his weight so he could be slightly closer to him, “I apologize, Will...I should have told you sooner.” it went quiet and the younger man realized the corpse was waiting for Will to look up and meet his gaze, so he slowly turned to him. The man introduced himself “My name is Lecter, Hannibal Lecter. I was born in Lithuania and left to pursue an education here in England...I lived a life longer than some I’ve encountered, I passed away some years ago due to some...unfortunate events. That misfortune however has brought me the fortunate chance in knowing you though. So...it’s a pleasure meeting you.” he gave a slight nod as he smiled that smile that seemed to keep affecting Will. 

“Hannibal…” Will breathed out the name, feeling as if knowing the corpse’s man somehow made things alright. Questions still kept forming “H-How is it that you knew my name? You’ve been calling me by it the moment I woke up...but I don’t recall telling you it…”

The man explained matter of factly “The new arrivals tend to bring all the news from above. Parents, neighbors, everyone has ties somehow. Some of the gents knew your family so I was able to learn what I could about you.”

The answer didn’t thrill Will too much “Oh...I see.”

Hannibal didn’t miss Will’s change in tone “Is something the matter, Will?”

“No.” Will said the response without thinking again, after he knew Hannibal wasn’t buying it he huffed “I’m sure they told you all about me. That’s why you’re trying to be so considerate.” Will’s acidic tone grew “You don’t need to pity me, that’s the last thing I need from a corpse.”

Hannibal stayed quiet the whole time. It didn’t take long for Will to regret what he said but he felt too nervous to speak again.

He expected for Hannibal to be angry with him when he began talking but the man’s voice was the same volume “Please believe me, Will, when I say I do not know to what you are referring to. Also...if I come as considerate it is due to the fact that I know all these events have taken a toll on you...but I have never once pitied you.” Will looked back at him but this time Hannibal didn’t meet his gaze.

Will’s voice was shaky “Then...then you don’t find me odd?”

“What reason would I have to find you odd?” Hannibal asked.

Will twiddled his thumbs again, feeling his palms getting sweaty. He usually never had to explain why people found him different since mostly everyone just knew or realized it the moment they interacted with him, now he felt he had to explain to make up for his harsh attitude. He tried to keep his mind calm as he began “A-At home...everyone knows I’m not the sociable type...they avoid me...because they think me odd.” he was finding it difficult to speak so honestly.

Hannibal pressed for more “I’m afraid I still don’t understand why they would think such a thing.”

“I’m just different!” Will rose his voice again, he covered his eyes as he continued and tried to keep his tone reasonable “I...all my life I was the peculiar child. I-I saw things others didn’t and...and when I talked about them, everyone would look at me as if I were mad.”

“What did you see, Will?” Hannibal calmly asked.

Will swallowed, “Gruesome images...stuff of nightmares...things a child normally wouldn’t see. At first I thought nothing of them...until my parents told me there was something wrong with me.” he squeezed his eyes shut “I’ll never forget the looks on their faces...pure horror and fear now knowing their child was abnormal. They wanted so much for me to be normal...I just could never get the hang of it. Growing up I did my best to stay away from everyone...to get away from their gazes and their whispering...but being the only son of a fish merchant, I never could.” Will’s throat began to hurt, “My mother’s constant disapproval of me and everything I did caused me to seek solitude even more...my father never helped me either. A thought occurred to me when I was younger...well honestly I still think it true even now.” Hannibal looked at Will “That my parents would’ve preferred a daughter they could marry off easily instead of a defected son.” he gave Hannibal a wary smile but pure sorrow was in his silvery blue eyes.

Hannibal’s features softened, Will lowered his gaze and his vulnerability seemed to make Will look more beautiful to the dead man. He spoke firmly when he said “Will, you are not defected but gifted...and with all gifts there is a price to pay.” the statement made Will freeze “And for a family to act so coldly towards their own blood just because he possesses a rare gift...to me that is a crime worthy of hell.” Will didn’t miss the anger in his voice, “I do not think it right of them to have caused you so much turmoil.” when Will turned back to Hannibal he saw how the man was truly upset over Will’s parents behavior towards him, it truly surprised him.

“Thank you.” the words blurted out of Will’s mouth. Hannibal‘s eyebrows rose so Will quickly added “I mean...no one’s ever called my problem...a gift before. It still sounds crazy to even hear it but...just hearing it so earnestly...just thank you for it.” he tried a small genuine smile and Hannibal mirrored it.

Again Hannibal managed to keep surprising Will when he announced “I’ve got something for you, Will. I think now is as good a time as any to give it to you.” he reached beside him and seemed to magically pull out quite a large box. It looked old, the ribbon and top of the box had a light layer of dust and it was grey like the stone steps. He handed it to Will and it felt a bit heavy as he whispered “It’s a wedding present.”

Will eyed the box, he heard rattling when he shook it and lifting the lid he caught glimpse of a skull and shut it immediately. He shot a horrified look at Hannibal then back at the box that began shaking on it’s own, he dropped it and gasped when an assortment of bones spread on the ground. He was about to stand and run but Hannibal placed a hand over his and urged him to watch. Eyes wide he saw as the bones shook and suddenly began forming.

Some figures were small while most were medium sized, all were the corpses of dogs.

Will looked bewildered at the sight before him, they all began happily barking at him and their bone tails wagged in joy. One skeleton approached Will, seeming calmer than the other dogs, and sat in front of his feet. He patiently looked at Will, and when the surprised man noticed something glinting on the dog’s collar he reached and read the name aloud “Winston…?” The dog barked once and Will’s face brightened “Winston! Oh my goodness, my old dog Winston!” he showed no fear this time when he affectionately petted the dog’s boney skull, he looked to the others now in recognition “That means...you must be Buster!” the littlest dog ran over to Will and jumped on the bench to be petted too “And the rest of you are here too! I can’t believe this...we’re all together again!” For a moment Will didn’t recognize his own cheerful voice and smiled widely at Hannibal, “I-I don’t know what to say…!” he choked back tears.

Hannibal appeared pleased and grinned for a second “I knew you’d be excited to see them.”

Will continued rubbing all their heads and smiling so much he couldn’t remember the last time he did so, “I just...can’t believe it. I’d always hoped they were in a better place...I...I was very torn apart when....when I had none of them left....Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d see them again…” he lightly touched Hannibal’s hand, much the the corpse’s surprise “Thank you so much, Hannibal…”

If Will was beautiful when his features echoed sorrow, he was extraordinary with a true smile. Hannibal had to ignore his urge to kiss Will directly on his lips and went to plant a kiss on Will’s hand instead. 

The gesture didn’t startle Will too much but it did make his heart jump. He slowly took his hand back however kept his smile, “...This really is the nicest thing anyone has done for me…”

“That is a shame.” Hannibal’s lips turned back into a frown, he began to scratch Buster’s head.

“I thought it a miracle when my mother allowed me to have Winston...she was never fond of him in the house though, needless to say it was no skin off her back when he…” Will bit his lip as he rubbed the dog more, “After him...everyone else was just a stray that I was happy to feed. Regardless...I always ended up lonely in the end. My mother and father never offered any consolement whenever I lost one of my friends…” it always upset Will when he remembered those horrible moments when he would cry and was only scolded in the end by his parents. Like everything else, he held in his sorrow and after some years he was able to just remember his dogs as happy distant memories. “I think Alana was the only one who ever actually worried about me...or at least noticed something was wrong. Even though we both never agreed to it I was a little relieved they chose her as my betrothed instead of a complete stranger...” He wondered how she was holding up now that he had messed up her plan.

“Alana...Bloom?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes.” Will replied then gave him a strange look “But...how did you know her name?”

Hannibal seemed to consider something before he answered with “The name sounded familiar….I must have heard it from a new arrival at some point.” he gave another smile like there was more to it “I’m sure she’s a good woman.”

Will didn’t ponder on how Hannibal quickly knew Alana’s name but went back to thinking if it was really alright to speak of his former betrothed to this corpse he was now ‘married’ to, “She’s a good  **friend** .” Will emphasized “However we both agreed marriage wasn’t fit for us.” he watched Hannibal’s face to see if he made any reaction to the sentence but the man was composed just as before “I think it was good news for her...considering she is already engaged.”

“Oh?” Hannibal sounded both surprised and pleased to Will.

Will scratched his beard “...I should probably mention that there will be two brides on top of their wedding cake.”

Comprehension made Hannibal’s eyebrows rise “Ah.” he looked up to the sky for a thoughtful moment then he admired his golden band “All love is beautiful. I sincerely wish them a happy and long marriage.”

Will stared at the ring for a second, it made his heart race every time he looked at it, “I-I do too…” he suddenly felt his vision getting blurry, “I...I wish...I could’ve helped her better….but I messed up everything...like always…” his head was nodding and Will realized how exhausted he was. The dogs whined and they crowded more around their tired master, who was more aware of his aching feet, chilled body, and heavy eye-lids.

“Will, are you alright?” Hannibal’s full attention was on him.

“I...don’t know.” Will’s thoughts were getting fuzzy and all he could think of was sleep.

He still jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, “It’s a constant state of night down here so it’s hard to tell time. Though I do believe it should be past midnight by now.” Hannibal informed him as he brought a shaky Will to his feet. “You should get some rest, after all it has been...quite an eventful day.”

Despite being drained, Will still tried to be sarcastic “No kidding…”

Hannibal didn’t mind “Let’s go, I know somewhere you can sleep.” he led Will back down the steps, the dogs following closely behind.

In his daze, Will was still surprised that the close contact wasn’t bothering him yet he was now more aware of no beating heart or pulse coming from Hannibal at all. This real corpse was still treating him so gently that above all the surprises he had so far, a great one being reunited with his dogs, that kindness still surpassed them all.

The two men walked back to the pub where Will first awoke in however instead of going inside, Hannibal led Will down a small alleyway.

It was weirdly warmer than the other places they’d been, something Will was thankful for until he saw where Hannibal was leading him.

In a corner beside a door with a small light, rested an open coffin.

It was brown and slightly withered, a red pillow and silk interior, overall it just looked to be a random bed behind a building.

“You’re...putting me in a coffin?” Will asked, eyeing the spot he felt was too strange even at this point.

“I don’t intend to shut you in it and put you in the ground. That would be a crime.” Hannibal stepped away from Will to pat the bedding of dust, the dogs wagged their tails as they made themselves comfortable. “This is just a private resting area, no one will bother you here.”

“Was this... _ your _ resting place?” the question slipped through Will’s lips before he could think twice.

Hannibal looked at Will then back at the coffin as he answered honestly “No. I wasn’t fortunate enough to receive such a catafalque as this.” Will thought Hannibal’s eyes did show sorrow for a moment before he changed back to calm “I’m sorry Will, I know this is an unconventional place for a night’s rest but it’s the best I can offer right now. Please.” he stared at Will as he waited patiently for him to approach the casket.

Will knew he could argue and felt he should’ve asked more questions to Hannibal’s mysterious answer but his restless body betrayed him. He slowly bent to sit on the box, testing its strength, then after a few doubtful minutes he reluctantly laid down. He admitted to himself it was comfortable and could easily feel sleep coming quickly.

Hannibal draped a light sheet over half of Will’s body “Should you need anything, I’ll be right through that door.”

Will hadn’t expected the corpse to leave “You’re not staying?”

The man gave a smile “I think you’ve had enough of me for today. All I want now is for you to get some rest.” he almost bent down to kiss Will’s forehead but once again thought against the idea and settled for stroking his hair “Sleep well.” he stepped through the door and Will was left with only his dogs.

They all watched him, Will smiled at them and felt safe knowing they were watching over him.

As his eyes began to shut, Will wondered if this was all really a dream. If when he’d wake up he’d be back at home amongst the living again. A big part of him hoped it would be true however the tiniest bit of him thought it’d be okay if it wasn’t.

  
_ To be continued. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 12, 2017
> 
> Have I mentioned I was a procrastinator? Because I am....
> 
> I sincerely apologize to all you amazing people who took interest in this Hannigram fic and have been waiting patiently!!  
> I apologize a million and one times, things get in the way and above all it's just my laziness + writer's block that make me terrible.
> 
> I've basically mapped out how and where I want the story to go and I'm estimating maaaaaybe 10 chapters total for the story. It's a basic estimate and you never know what will happen but that's my goal so I sincerely hope you'll stay with me for the ride. I really do love this AU and my murder husbands as Tim Burton characters lol
> 
> Happy New Year to all, I keep hearing teasers for Hannibal Season 4 and I'm both tortured and happy about it all idk what to feel anymore lol if we get one I will cry tears of happiness forever and scream at the top of my lungs but if not I won't ever stop loving the show ever. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you readers again for the comments and kudos, may chapter 3 come quicker than Christophe "Chris" Giacometti comes while skating on the ice!! ;DD *sorry lol*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will spends some more time in the underworld with Hannibal and Abigail as his friends and family try to find out what's happened to him in the world above.

Night had fallen on the land above, a light fog was setting in as the lanterns were lit. 

Townspeople were settling into their homes for sleep but in one of the larger homes, the residents inside were still stirring.

As Alana stared out the parlor windows she could see her breath against the glass, she hated that regardless of the time of year the nights in town were always chilly.

“Oh this is a disaster! A total disaster!” Will’s mother kept repeating as she slumped dramatically in her chair while rapidly fanning herself.

Her husband used one of his hands to help fan her while he sipped tea with the other “Don’t worry my dear, Will is bound to show up soon. You know how terrified he is of the dark!”

“Yes, I’m sure the boy will return.” Alana’s father duly commented while drinking and staring at the fire. Alana was sure he didn’t really care or was actually listening to anything anymore, same could be said for her mother who just kept quietly knitting.

She, on the other hand, was seriously beginning to worry if Will was alright. When he stormed out she considered going after him but knew he would’ve wanted his alone time.

After the rehearsal was declared over they had all retreated to the grand parlor room, Alana had spent the last few hours listening to their menial chatter and Will’s mother’s never ending hysteria. 

Alana concluded her plan of finding the right moment to give her parents her news would not be happening tonight.

A ring at the door surprised them all.

Will’s parents straightened up hoping it was their son, however they were greeted by a new face.

The butler introduced the guest “My lords and ladies, a Miss Margot Verger.”

Alana stared wide-eyed at her unexpected friend, both fear and excitement welling inside her.

The young woman shot a quick glance at Alana, a twinkle in her blue eyes, before speaking “I’m sorry to have missed the rehearsal, it’s a rather long drive from my estate.” Her brunette hair was elegantly done, bright red lipstick contrasting pale skin but matching the large jewel on her cavaret. She wore black gloves along with her long dress, silver embroidering making her shine in the dim atmosphere. “I do hope, however, you’ll allow me to stay for the actual wedding, your graces.”

The aristocratic air of the lady was not missed by Will’s money hungry folks, his mother whispered “Do you know the name ‘Verger’?”

His father answered back close to her ear, “I believe it’s the name of that large pig plantation, my love. They’re quite prosperous I hear.”

Will’s mother’s eyes glinted “Do you think she’s unmarried?”

Alana’s father spoke, interrupting their shushed conversation “Of course my dear, are you acquainted with the groom?”

“No, actually I came for the bride.” all the attention was suddenly on Alana who felt like her heart was about to burst, Margot went on “I had the pleasure of meeting her once at the local horse riding galla and she left such an impression on me that when I heard she was to be wed I just had to come give my congratulations.” she smiled, Alana could see she was clearly pleased with herself for the story she came up with. “I apologize once more for not giving notice of my visit.”

“No trouble Miss Verger, we are honored you’ve come all this way for our daughter.” Alana’s father motioned for the butler to retrieve Margot’s luggage.

“I’m afraid I still have some news to reveal, sir.” Margot again caught everyone’s attention. “As I was entering town I happened to overhear the town cryer giving his nighttime headline...apparently witnesses saw the groom, Mr.Graham, disappear into the woods with a mysterious man.”

Alana whispered in disbelief “What?”

Will’s mother looked confused “Mysterious man? Why that’s preposterous, he doesn’t speak to anyone!”

“Perhaps the cryer was mistaken.” Will’s father suggested.

“The man is still repeating the news around town, I can fetch him if you’d like to hear the details from him yourself.” Margot offered.

“Oh no, I’m far too exhausted to hear that imbecile screaming in my ear.” Alana’s father dismissed the idea and instead waved his daughter over “Alana, my sweet, please be kind enough to show our guest to the extra bedroom. It’s best you get to bed as well.”

“Father, what about Will? We still don’t know what’s happened to him.” Alana reminded everyone.

“Ah, yes. That is a problem…” his voice still was uncaring.

“Oh, don’t fret my lord! We’re going to go search for him at once!” Will’s mother announced.

Will’s father agreed “Yes, yes! We’ll find him, not to worry! I’m sure by dawn we’ll have found him and we can get back on schedule as planned!”

“Hmm, yes alright. Do let us know when you find the boy.” Alana’s father waved them off as he looked at his pocket-watch and yawned.

Alana quickly added “Please do. Let us know if you need help.”

The couple left with haste, their arguing still audible over the creaking of their old carriage as they drove off.

Margo asked Alana “Shall we?” tilting her head towards the stairs. 

After quickly kissing her parents goodnight the two women proceeded up the stairs quietly. They would sneak playful glances until they reached the guest room, it too was gloomy like the rest of the house. The butler carefully set down the luggage and bowed before dismissing himself. The old maid patted the bed down and did a quick dusting with her feathered brush “You’ll be mighty cozy here, my dear.” she reassured.

Alana smiled at her “That’ll be all Hildegarde, thank you.” they watched her leave and Alana closed the doors, sighing as she rested her head against the wood before turning back to her guest.

When she went to face her she was ready to do some scolding “I can’t believe you-!” she was met with a slim figure pushed against her own and soft red lips forcefully connecting with hers. 

Margo’s lips did good work in disrupting Alana’s train of thought and she found herself forgetting her anger and just melting into the kiss.

When they finally broke for air Alana finished her previous sentence, only her tone was softer “I can’t believe you really came here…”

Margot cupped her face and gave one final kiss before taking a step back “I couldn’t stand being apart any longer…” she walked over to one of her cases and quickly flipped it open, she undid her hair bun and long flowing brown strands fell on her shoulders “Also I figured I’d come see the show myself.”

“I already said I wasn’t going through with it.” Alana crossed her arms.

When the room went silent Alana realized Margot was giving her a serious look “You know that’s not the show I meant.”

“Oh.” Alana looked away, she knew what Margot wanted to hear but felt a little ashamed that she hadn’t been able to go through with her promise.

Margo returned to unpacking “I just assumed that with the groom disappearing it might have been easier…” she looked out the window “I can see though that isn’t the case.”

“I’m sorry, Margot.” Alana stepped closer towards her “I know I shouldn’t have let things get this far but they have and now with Will missing I just...I just don’t know what  to do.” she felt the words rushing out and clutched her chest, feeling her speeding heartbeat.

“Alana.”  Margot brought her fingertips under the shaken woman’s chin “I know you’re worried and please forgive me for being insensitive...but don’t you think your happiness comes first?” Alana’s eyebrows rose as Margot caught both her hands “Up to this point you’ve done everything your parents always wanted you to do... now it’s your turn, don’t you want to finally be free? Don’t we deserve to finally be happy together?”

Margot’s eyes were pleading and Alana’s heart ached. She wanted to leave with her so much and not have to hide their love any longer but as much as her desire called...her gut sided with her brain.

She raised their joined hands and kissed Margot’s knuckles “I love you, Margot...unfortunately I have to ask you to be patient with me a little longer…” her lover sighed in response, she seemed upset but not angry.

With full assertion the soon to be bride said “I’ll tell my parents and I’ll follow you till death...but not until I know Will is safe.”

 

* * *

 

Will imagined hearing a gentle melody in his dream. 

It flowed like a stream and Will felt himself being swept away with it, letting it take him out to sea.

It was peaceful, comforting and almost familiar. As he dreamed of the sea, something began to emerge from the waves. Will recognized the black stag from the forest, once again he couldn’t help but to follow the animal who seemed to be leading to the mysterious and poignant rhythm.

His eyes slowly opened and for the smallest second he didn’t want to see the familiar ceiling of his bedroom...seeing the underworld’s roof didn’t exactly bring relief though.

Will took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly, his body ached in some places but he felt significantly better after sleeping.

He heard the barks of dogs below him and turned to his faithful companions, he swung his legs out of the bizarre ‘bed’ coffin. As he petted them, the song returned. 

Will looked to the door Hannibal had walked through and decided to see if he stayed as promised. 

Buster whimpered and Will said “Shh. It’s okay guys, I’ll be back...be good and wait for me here.” he stepped into what looked like a kitchen, no one was to be seen so he continued through another door. It led back to the lounge he’d woken up when he arrived in this world, only now there were no apparitions or skeletons to be seen. It was completely empty except for the two corpses sitting at a piano.

Abigail was smiling alongside Hannibal who turned out to be performing the soothing tune.

Will hesitated on joining them, they looked almost like a normal father and daughter interacting. He felt almost a warm feeling watching them and it was strange to Will. He thought about sneaking back into the alley but the rickety floor betrayed him.

Hannibal continued playing but Abigail turned to him “Hey you’re up!” she smiled and waved him over. Will awkwardly walked to them and without thinking went to Hannibal’s side and put his back against the wall, upon looking closer he saw the instrument was fashioned out of a casket as well. It shouldn’t have been that surprising to him yet still was, however he had to admit it was well-made.

Abigail asked “Wanna come squeeze in between us? We can make room.”

The question surprised Will, who could clearly see it was a small bench and quickly said “Ah, no...thank you I’ll stay standing.”

The corpse looked up from the ivory keys to Will for just a quick glance, gave a smile that made Will’s heart give a hard thump, but never stopped his notes. “Did you have a pleasant sleep, Will?” he asked.

“Like the dead.” the words slipped out and right away Will wanted to sink into a hole and hide. His eyes were open wide and he looked at the pair thinking they took offense but saw Abigail pressing her lips inward into a smile, trying to hold back a laugh. Hannibal’s eyebrows were raised just a little and when he turned to Abigail she finally laughed and Hannibal’s teeth showed as he grinned.

Seeing their reactions, Will found himself smiling too. He still apologized “I’m sorry...that was inappropriate.”

“Don’t worry about it.” she raised her blue hand to push some hair behind her ear “It’s way too hard to pass on a good joke...and it’s so easy to make them down here.”

“I didn’t find it funny.” a new voice suddenly commented and Will couldn’t see where it came from. Something crawled onto Hannibal’s shoulders and Will’s eyebrows rose when he saw a maggot, a rather large and plump maggot. To add to Will’s shock, the creature was the one speaking “Was actually rude, don’t you agree Hannibal?”

Hannibal paid no attention to the maggot, instead Abigail scolded him “Get a sense of humor, Franklin. Besides I don’t remember anyone inviting you to butt into our conversation.”

“I just thought I’d come and be the good friend that I am and see if Hannibal physically lost his mind anywhere when he decided to marry…” Franking eyed Will disapprovingly “ _ Him. _ ”

Abigail yelled “Franklin!”

“Excuse me?” Will’s eyebrows creased.

“Franklin.” Hannibal’s tone was stern and made them all stiffen, “If anyone in this room is guilty of being rude...it is you.” his notes went sharp, he pressed the keys hard, revealing his annoyance.

“Bu-But Hannibal-!” the worm stuttered but didn’t finish as Abigail yanked him off of the corpse’s shoulder.

“That’s enough outta you. Time for you to  _ bug  _ off.” She smiled at them as she excused herself, Will imagined he heard her mention something about seeing a hungry black widow somewhere as she walked away.

There was a pause now between the men although never in Hannibal’s song, Will stayed quiet as he went on. He watched in amazement as Hannibal’s fingers, blue flesh and bare bone, rushed the tune now and then softened as the song finally ended.

As the last sounds resonated, Hannibal sighed and locked eyes with Will “Please excuse Franklin, Will. He insulted you on account of me...I beg your pardon for that. He has a tendency to test my patience...”

It was refreshing to Will to see even Hannibal’s calm demeanor could be disturbed. He shifted his feet “It’s alright, really. It was actually kinda funny to see you get mad at a worm…”

A smile re-appeared on Hannibal’s face again “Come. Won’t you join me?” he insisted while motioning his head to the empty spot beside him.

Will obeyed and saw that while he wanted to leave enough space between them, the bench’s size didn’t allow it. They’re knees were easily touching as well as their shoulders, he tried to ignore the closeness with a question “What was that you were playing?”

“Nothing in particular, a bit of a combination of a song I used to teach my students along with some notes of my own.” the corpse picked up and examined some sheet music that was placed on the stand.

Will caught the main part of his statement “Students? You...taught piano?”

“In my free time I taught a few children to play, I’ve always been fond of playing since I was a child myself.” Hannibal had that same tiny smile on him again, “How about yourself, Will? Do you play?” he struck a note.

Will mimicked and hit a key “No.” a grin graced his mouth then left “I could never really dedicate myself to learning it…” he played a second note “To be honest though I enjoyed listening more than playing.”

“I’ve tried to teach Abigail however, she prefers to listen as well.” the corpse smiled.

Will looked steadily at the man, he could tell he cared about his daughter and it was almost fascinating since most of his life he never quite got same feeling from his parents. Curiosity began to take over Will “I can tell she means a lot to you, she’s a lovely person...was her mother’s demeanor the same?”

“From what Abigail has told me, she was a gentle person.” Hannibal put up the sheet music and began to play the song he found.

His answer though confused Will “I’m sorry I don’t understand...were you not married to her mother?”

Without looking at Will, Hannibal only said “I was never married prior to you.”

“Then-?” before Will could probe any further the doors of the kitchen and the entrance swung open and all the apparitions from before swept back in a flurry of excitement. 

“New arrival! New arrival!” they hollered and Will stood up to see who the new soul was, thinking he might know them and ask how things were up above. He figured his folks must have been a little worried about him but didn’t doubt the scandal worried them more than his disappearance. He wondered how Alana was faring now that her plan was ruined.

The arrival was a tall, thin man who seemed to have been taken by time and no unnatural causes. He didn’t look familiar to Will so he sighed and returned to Hannibal’s side, the corpse stopped his song and turned in the direction of the newly deceased man. Will noticed a slight change in Hannibal’s face, his eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he slid out from the bench and stood straight.

“What’s the matter?” he tried to ask but Hannibal didn’t reply.

Even surrounded by the greeting spirits, the man seemed to notice Hannibal and stared for a couple seconds before his sunken eyes went wide. Looking back and forth between them, Will could barely make out the stranger uttering “It can’t be...It couldn’t be…!” he lifted a shaky finger towards an emotionless Hannibal “You! You heartless bastard!” before anyone could intervene he furiously sprinted across the room and grabbed Hannibal’s collar “YOU OUGHT TO BE ROTTING IN HELL!!” there was spit and rage in every word shouted yet Hannibal remained still as stone.

Will couldn’t make sense of the man’s behavior nor Hannibal’s, he quickly stood just in time as the bench was knocked over by the two corpses. Will felt panic emerging within him and was about to intercede on behalf of Hannibal, who still shockingly didn’t raise his voice or hand to the attacker.

Abigail instead came to the rescue.

She screamed “Let go of him!!” and wasted no time in getting physical and punched the man’s arm, prompting it to completely separate from his shoulder. The snap made Will cringe and he took a few steps back but couldn’t look away.

Taking their lead from Abigail, the watching bystanders jumped into the confrontation to pull apart the men. Hannibal straightened himself and smoothed out his suit while Will saw the crowd drag the unruly man outside. Will still felt his heartbeat pounding however went back to Hannibal’s side.

“Are you okay?” Abigail asked.

Hannibal nodded and thanked her, then he finally turned to Will “Seems I’ll have to apologize to you again, Will.”

“I’d rather you explain some things instead.” Will heard himself say very clearly but hid his bewilderment.

Abigail’s eyebrows rose while Hannibal on the other hand remained unphased, calmly he responded “Fair enough.” he touched Will’s shoulder but addressed Abigail “I will go settle this dispute, can you take Will back into the alley and wait for me there?”

“Yeah, okay.” she agreed and went to the kitchen’s swinging door.

“Abigail will keep you company for now.” he squeezed Will’s shoulder “We’ll talk when I get back.” Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes and the younger man only nodded in affirmation. 

After Hannibal was gone from the lounge, Abigail called “C’mon Will.”

Back in the little space outside, the two were greeted by their skeletal four-legged friends. Will quickly introduced each of them to the excited girl before falling completely silent. Abigail busied herself with petting every single dog as she sat on the coffin bed, Will alongside her couldn’t silence his overcrowded brain and sat quietly.

In the little space it still remained warm yet Will could hear the little whistling of gusts of wind that passed above the building.

“I’m sorry…” the young girl whispered.

“What are you apologizing for?” he looked at her solemn face.

She pushed back her long hair refusing to stay behind her ears “I know you’ve had a lot to deal with and you didn’t need this drama to add to your plate…” she crossed her arms “Hannibal was really trying to keep things calm for you.” 

“Does this happen often? Strange men picking a fight with him?” Will knew Hannibal had an air of confidence that could come off as smug but doubted that was the reason for the man’s reaction. Will clearly saw recognition in his eyes as well as Hannibal’s, he wondered what could have happened between them for the man to want to condemn Hannibal to hell.

Abigail paused before she answered vaguely “It’s more complicated than that…” she sat a little straighter as she looked up to the sky “It’s better if Hannibal tells you himself.”

As she reclined her neck, Will got another view of her scar. Seeing more closely he could see it was a deep, clean cut...whoever did it clearly knew what they were doing and must have done it before. Yet despite it’s gruesomeness...Will got the notion it had been done out of love.

He stared long enough for her to notice so he quickly averted his eyes, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay.” When Will still said nothing she reiterated “I mean it Will...It’s okay to ask.”

Will’s brows shot up and he opened his mouth but closed it promptly. He took a small gulp “Did…” he hesitated on his question but fixed his posture when he finally asked what had been nagging at him “Did Hannibal do that to you?”

Abigail’s face twisted to a grimace as she exclaimed “No! No, no he didn’t…” her hand reflexively shot to cover her neck. Will watched her as she went silent this time. After some minutes, in a low voice she uttered “My dad did this to me.”

A puzzle piece connected in Will’s mind “Hannibal isn’t your real father.”

Her blue eyes met his and she nodded confirmation. She continued “I don’t know if you ever heard or read about him but his name was Jacob Hobbs...people called him...The Shrike.” 

The name struck a chord in Will “He was the serial killer who murdered young girls…” Abigail gave another nod “If I recall...they were all the same age, eye and hair color, about the same height...they discovered he...he was eating them.” Will remembered all the grotesque images and articles on the crime some years ago, hardly anyone in town could stomach the details. Will’s infuriating imagination, on the other hand, never let him miss a word when it came to grisly tragedies. Hobbs’ particular case wrapped Will’s attention due to the taboo act of cannibalism and that they dubbed Hobbs’ a ‘sensitive psychopath’ for his reasoning behind the murders. “He chose the girls specifically because...they resembled his only child, a daughter…” he trailed off when he saw Abigail squeezing her eyes shut.

“He killed them...so he wouldn’t kill me…” she strained to keep her voice steady, she gripped the edges of the coffin “It was just a matter of time when he finally finished the job…”

Despite not wanting to, Will couldn’t help asking “What...happened that day, Abigail? The day he snapped…”

She briefly opened her eyes to look at him then focused on the ground as her eyes glazed over by the memory. “...I was preparing to journey far from home for school...My mother had been encouraging about it and said it was a can’t miss opportunity but my father...always looked upset when we talked about the subject...That day...the day I was leaving, it seemed just like any other day...we were all preparing breakfast together when I noticed my father was rather silent. It was when I tried talking to him...that I saw the look in his eyes...I’d never seen it before...That’s when all hell broke loose…” her eyes closed firmly again “He attacked my mom first...sliced her neck right in front of me...but that didn’t stop her from running and trying to get help...I learned later on she did manage to alert some authorities...after that she didn’t make it far before collapsing...I’ll never forget the last look we shared...even with so much fear in her eyes, she still thought only of me…” Will could see tears pooling on her eyelashes “...The whole time during it...even with the knife to my t-throat...he kept saying he loved me.”

Will’s odd imagination made him see the scene very clearly. 

He could see the kitchen, the disarray of items left from a fleeing and desperate  _ mother _ , the  _ blood _ ...the ragged breathing of a troubled _ father _ and a fearful _ daughter _ not understanding  _ why _ this was happening to her...The blade is _ sharp  _ and _ cold _ …

“It happened so quickly...I fell to the floor and only recall hearing gunfire after that...The pain made me lose focus of course...then being unable to breathe...I felt darkness enveloping me...there were voices above me but they were muffled...after that I closed my eyes...and that was it.” A tear made a dark blue trail down Abigail’s cheek. Will couldn’t help feeling sympathy for the young girl and put his hand over hers that gripped the coffin. The gesture made her give a quick smile before she used her other hand to wipe the tear away, she looked back to the dark ceiling “It was a shock waking up here, as you already know...once everyone somewhat explained things to me, the only thing that really worried me was...that I’d run into my father again…”

Will’s eyebrow shot up and he asked “Did you…?”

She shook her head “No...I didn’t thank goodness but I couldn’t relax knowing there was a possibility of it...I was always scared and anxious...to be honest there was a actually a small part of me that wanted to see him...because...because to not only tell him how much I hated him...but to try to hurt him like he hurt me and my mom...I realize now it wouldn’t have made much of a difference down here…” she sighed.

The minutes stretched before she continued “It wasn’t long after I arrived that I met Hannibal. He saw right away I was struggling within myself and offered to help me...we got along well and Hannibal pretty much claimed himself my guardian.” Will could see Abigail’s features softening as she talked about the man, her sorrow was slowly easing away “I didn’t mind, it was nice to not be alone. He really helped me as well...He made some things clearer regarding the souls in this world…” Will listened closely, hoping to get some answers to other questions not regarding the corpse “Hannibal admitted he wasn’t sure on everything but having been here for quite some time he learned what he could, he told me...there’s not really a consistent system.” Will looked at her confused and she smiled weakly “He said mostly everyone he spoke with had passed early on in life, some had unfinished business...some weren’t even aware that we had an upstairs.” she raised a slim blue finger gesturing to the world above. “Hannibal believes that not everyone ends up in this place...some just pass through to the other side.”

“What is the other side?” Will questioned.

The girl shrugged “Honestly I’m not really sure. I thought ‘this’...” she motioned to their surrounding “Was the end. It might not be the ideal place everyone imagined...but it isn’t bad. As the owner of the club sometimes says, well sings is more like it, ‘We all die and we all pass away, but don’t be afraid because it’s really okay...you might try and hide and you might try and pray but we all end up the remains of the day!’”

Will’s eyebrows arched together yet he was amused “Catchy.” he smiled and was glad when she chuckled.

They both turned their heads to the sound of the door opening.

Hannibal reappeared “Forgive the interruption, as well as taking so long.” he closed the door and stepped down but didn’t approach closer “I take it the two of you are getting along quite well.” Abigail smiled at him but Will began to suspect if Hannibal was being careful. He stared at Will’s face, though his eyes gave no implication to what he might’ve been thinking. Will was sure he was testing the waters however he wasn’t sure if it was out of consideration or curiosity now.

“We’ve just been talking.” Abigail hopped up from her seat and easily strode to Hannibal, her face going somber as she asked “Everything go okay?”

Hannibal’s eyes were still unreadable though he smiled fondly at Abigail “Don’t worry, it’s all been settled.” he gently moved some hair as he cupped her face “Thank you for helping me, Abigail.”

“Thank you as well, Abigail.” She quickly turned her head to Will, who remained sitting, he flashed a tiny smile at her. His eyes fell back on Hannibal, conveying that they still needed to talk.

Abigail immediately got the message “Um, I think I’ll go make myself useful and lend Chilton a helping hand. Maybe two, we know how much he needs it!” she squeezed Hannibal’s arm and gave one last smile to all of them “Take it easy, newlyweds.”

Hannibal let no time slip and asked Will “Shall we take a stroll?” the young man gave him a thoughtful look and slightly nodded. Buster barked once and Hannibal’s lip curled “You’re all invited too, of course.”

 

* * *

 

There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked the peculiar streets. 

Some shops sold more body parts than items and while it seemed very irregular to Will it was still interesting. Will also took notice at how many lights were lit, hardly any actually illuminated the real town above and it made a real difference to the atmosphere. The air seemed drastically lighter than the dense, almost smothering sensation Will constantly felt back home. He wondered if it was due to the souls dwelling in this bizarre paradise that held no mortal fears. 

Just the same as he arrived, every anomaly had a smile plastered on their mouths. No matter how morbid their bodies were or if they had flesh left on their bones, they were content. He pondered what it felt to feel such curious bliss. 

Hannibal quietly observed Will’s face and inquisitive eyes, only speaking at times to offer directions to him and the dogs. 

Some more phantom children slipped between the men and caused Will to lose his footing, Hannibal caught his hand and then didn’t let go.

Will considered protesting however he found the more he stared at their joined hands the less concerning the matter was. In fact he found he could  _ not _ stop staring at their hands.

Hannibal’s pale blue flesh was frigid yet his grip was firm.

Having no pulse only made Will very aware of his own pounding embarrassingly loud.

The dogs began to climb the stairs leading back to the hilltop view they had been to previously. After finally relinquishing Will’s hand, the corpse calmly stated “I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities. Whenever you’re ready.”

Will’s eyes blinked rapidly “I...I have too many questions going on in my head honestly…”

The four-legged friends reached the top landing and began to play amongst each other, Winston patiently waited for his master. Hannibal stood alongside him and stared down at Will “Begin with the simplest question.” he advised.

Swallowing hard, Will inhaled “Alright um...Where are we? I don’t mean where are we specifically in this town but...can you tell me if we’re halfway to heaven? Halfway to hell? Somewhere...in between?” he inclined his head to connect eyes with Hannibal.

He didn’t make any facial movement yet a definite shadow fell on his features. As he spoke he disappeared from Will’s sight “I’m afraid I have no absolute answer so much as a theory to such a query.” 

Will hurried his pace up the steps and stopped when he reached the small platform “I’m listening.” Hannibal had taken a seat on the bench and Will didn’t dally getting beside him.

Threading his hands together Hannibal went on “My theory is that we are in some form of purgatory.” Although Will had already assumed this was true the word still disturbed him “However, based on what I’ve seen and my experience...I do not believe this domain is for sinners to expiate for their sins in order to ascend to the other side.” Hannibal licked his upper lip which distracted Will’s attention for a moment before he returned to focusing on his words “I believe the souls inhabiting this world are just...restless.” he turned to Will whose brows pinched together “They’ve nothing to atone for or done anything worth damnation but may have unsettled matters they weren’t able to fulfill in their life. I believe it explains why we are not overcrowded in this realm...I wish I had more valuable knowledge as to why certain souls arrive here and others completely pass through...unfortunately that’s part of the unknown we may never come to understand.” Will saw sadness pass through Hannibal’s eyes before he returned to the amazing view. 

“Do you believe Abigail’s father passed through without repercussions?” Will’s outburst fell from his lips and guilt followed it.

Will couldn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes, the man’s tone gave no hint of anger “As I have mentioned, I am not aware how a soul’s destination is chosen...yet I do believe Mr.Hobbs crossed through this realm solely for my belief that he accomplished his greatest desire...” Will couldn’t hold back his wince as he remembered Abigail’s throat “As unfortunate as it was for Abigail it did save her from facing him once more.  _ Where _ death has taken him I cannot say.” Hannibal’s voice went melancholic “I only hope Abigail is able to find true peace.”

“I’m sorry…” Will began “I didn’t mean to sound like I was accusing you of something its...its just-”

“You feel it an injustice that Abigail be the one in limbo while her father has moved on.” Hannibal finished for him.

Will’s brows jumped, still unaccustomed to someone actually knowing his thoughts let alone finishing his sentences. Unable to find a reply he only nodded once.

Hannibal let out a soft sigh “I agree. It would appear death can be just as unfair as life. However it is up to us to decide what we do with the circumstances that befall us...” 

Will found the words coming out to finish the man’s statement “...Whether we get swept away with the current or fight against it.” he tried to conceal his amazement at having perfectly ending someone else’s thought aloud but Hannibal on the other hand didn’t hide the smile playing on his lips. Will realized the corpse had expected him to complete his sentence and was happily satisfied. Discovering this only furthered Will’s embarrassment.

More questions were still circulating inside Will’s brain however the silence was calming and he decided to relish it.

He’d sneak glances at Hannibal, completely unaware the man was doing the same, continuing to be puzzled how this dead man’s presence could be so alleviating. Will’s trust was not an easy thing to gain and he learned early on not everyone deserved it. Regardless of only knowing this dead man for a short time he actually was beginning to feel...comfortable. However his inner instincts still persisted him to stay wary.

Will had taken note that while Hannibal was a little aged he came to the conclusion he did not die from age or natural causes. His body was also relatively young for a corpse. He was positive Hannibal was harboring a grave secret and until Will asked Hannibal that important question he knew he couldn’t fully trust him.

Hannibal was more discreet about his glances.

He was, needless to say, delighted that Will was taking interest in him. Truthfully he was aware Will’s stares were doing more than just taking in his appearance. His inquisitive nature allowed him to be overly perceptive, something Hannibal had to be careful of. Will could see everything and he couldn’t allow him to discover it all just yet. Conscious of Will’s distrust from the beginning he tried to tread lightly for he genuinely liked Will.

Therefore Hannibal’s eyes sought no answers as he gandered at the young man. He merely drank in the sight of Will’s pure beauty.

Every curl in his luscious hair, his long lashes above those lovely blue eyes. The rise and fall of his chest and the subtle way his lips parted to breathe. The outline as well as the shape of his face was artistic and no painting could compare to the actual thing. His sharp eyes didn’t miss the small indentures on Will’s nose showing he wore glasses, he seemed to get along well without them but was sure they suited him very well.

Hannibal found Will beautiful in every way yet knew that the gold band on his finger didn’t mean he had Will’s heart. He was unsure he’d ever attain it should Will keep seeking the truth. Something he was sure to continue pursuing the longer they were together.

_ (It’s now or never.)  _ Building his courage Will decided to finally stop drifting with the current, he took a deep breath “Hannibal, I can’t stay here…” the corpse turned his face completely to him “I’m not dead...at least I don’t think I am…”

Hannibal’s voice held no emotion but he firmly answered “You’re not, Will.”

“Then I really need to get home. Or somehow let my family know that I’m not lost and alive.” Will said yet couldn’t help thinking  _ (Not that they really care if I’m well so long as they get their fortune…) _

Hannibal didn’t miss Will’s slight expression change but didn’t comment. 

Will was hoping Hannibal wouldn’t try to convince him to stay and he was glad when he didn’t as the corpse replied “I understand why you wish to return home,Will. The last thing I want to do is upset you so I will try to take you back.” 

He took a moment of deliberation and Will felt his stomach becoming a knot “It is rather difficult for the dead to rise back to the world of the living…” he stated and before it could crush Will, Hannibal leaned in closer to him. He looked deep into Will’s unblinking eyes as he finished in a low tone “...But there may be a way.”

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA SAW I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR BEING A PROCRASTINATOR. Seems like forever since I've done an update and I'm sorry for that, I tried to make this chapter a bit long so I hope you all enjoy it.  
> I've pretty much got everything planned out for this fic so hopefully it makes it easier to finish chapters. Thanks to all you who are still reading and those asking for the new chapter lol I always enjoy your comments.  
> I also want to address that I did use lines from the Corpse Bride film so I do not own the song lyrics mentioned.  
> I didn't wanna dwell too deep on the afterlife matters and laws but seemed like I had to make some based on my own theories on the movies and others who had the same opinions as me. It's Hannibal after all and we gotta have the deep talks lmao hopefully I explained some things without getting too confusing.  
> I mostly want the main focus to be Will and Hannibal's relationship so I hope you enjoy it.  
> Hopefully I don't take a year just to make the next chapter *sweatdrop* I promise I'll try to update soon, thank you all for reading!  
> Till later!

**Author's Note:**

> MAN THIS TOOK FOREVER AND I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE IN THE BANG. Especially my artist, the incredible Maelipie who created some cute and amazing artwork that perfectly fits the Tim Burton style and the story! Life gets busy and I'm sorry for the delay on my part, you've been a joy to work with seriously :) Again I owe her and the rest of my artists a HUGE thank you, really I can't express my gratitude.  
> Turns out I did kinda go over my head with the amount of work I chose to work with but it has been fun and I'm still giving it my all! Even after the bang I will continue with my multiple chapter fics so there's that. For now I sincerely hope you all enjoy my take on one of my favorite movies and TV series, I was really happy I got to put this prompt in the mix and that I was able to choose it despite it being mine lol ^^; hope that didn't defeat the purpose of the bang! Anyway I was supposed to be an artist as well but my writer dropped out so now I'm just an author BUT do not regret it because I was rewarded with some AMAZING Hannibal artwork from my fannibal art pair ups and its been such a blast! Which I hope everyone will get the chance to see and partake in because this has been fun and I can't wait to read the fanfictions and all the incredible art <3  
> I'm so happy to have been a part of this and hope to do it again! Cheers to the HBB! Any everyone who helped make things go smoothly and all who participated! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! See you later!
> 
> To those who wanted to see my artist's amazing, creepy and cute drawings for this fic here is the link! ---> http://maelipie.tumblr.com/post/151064325207/hannibalcorpse-bride-au-will-is-the-young-heir  
> They're so cute I just love them!!! xD


End file.
